The invention relates to a car bench seat with a seat part and a backrest. More specifically, the seat has a swing out depositing unit within the seating profile.
A depositing table that can be stowed away is accommodated in the back rest area of the middle seat of a car bench seat of a known type (DE 43 43 242 A1). After the backrest area has been folded forward, the depositing unit can be swivelled out with a supporting arm around the vertical axle into the usage position. The storage of the depositing unit inside the back support reduces the height of the upholstery support, which reduces the seating comfort in the middle seat. When the depositing unit is also constructed as an armrest, the arm depositing area can be provided only with a limited amount of upholstery. The opening, which remains uncovered during the use of the depositing unit in the backrest, also reduces the esthetic appearance of the car bench seat.
Based on this status of prior art, the task of this invention is to provide a car bench seat, which can be constructed in the above-mentioned known manner, so that the seating comfort is not reduced and so the backrest bench seat is seen in the customary view also when the depositing unit is folded out.
The solution of this task is provided in accordance with the characteristics disclosed in patent claim 1.
The upholstering of the seat part area will not be affected by the depositing unit, which is stored below the seat upholstery. The depositing unit, which is stored away in this manner, is not visible and it does not attract attention to any visible changes in the seat part area in the usage position. When the depositing unit is folded out, a seat part area, which is folded back in its initial position, covers the storage position so that an impression disturbing the esthetic appearance will not be caused by this. Also, the seating comfort will not be influenced by the stored depositing unit.
A preferred embodiment of the invention will be further described based on the subordinated claims.